


Momma's Here Even When Daddy's Not

by Scarlet_Gunn



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Absent Yondu, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, But Not Much, Cutesy, Daddy Yondu, Dreams and Nightmares, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Verse, Fluff, Kid Peter Quill, M/M, Manipulative Peter Quill, Mates, Parent Kraglin Obfonteri, Parent Yondu Udonta, Pictures, Some angst, Swearing, Worried Peter Quill, mama Kraglin, worried Kraglin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 08:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15409380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Gunn/pseuds/Scarlet_Gunn
Summary: Peter has a nightmare and without Yondu there it's up to Mama Kraglin to comfort and soothe. Too bad Peter isn't the only one missing the Capt'n's presence.





	Momma's Here Even When Daddy's Not

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except for the plot. This is just some sweet family love to help me deal with the tragedy that was Infinity War, I'm still in denial and no one can get me out of it, plus I noticed the lack of fanfictions for one of my favorite couples and wanted to add my first contribution to it. I don't know whether I'll leave this just a one-shot or will continue it. I suppose I'll see how it goes. Anyway, enough babbling I hope you all enjoy the story!

A shrill wail blared through the baby monitor’s speakers, ripping Kraglin out of his blue and crimson dyed painted dreams. Red rimmed eyes snapped opened as to glare, blearily, into the shadow-cloaked room. Moving faster than anyone who-just-woke-up should, Kraglin twisted towards the location of the sound and flung out his arm and sending an abyss stained dagger soaring. After the dangerous whisper of weapon cutting air, the blade buried itself, down to the handle, into the ship’s walls with a muffled  _ thunk.  _ The scream only seemed to heighten at this action. Kraglin froze as he scanned the room for any threat, his thoughts struggling to emerge from the dissertating waves of sleep. Eventually, longer than he would comfortable admitting, Kraglin figured out what was causing the neverending banshee screech. Or rather who, Peter. Muttering nonsensically to himself  Kraglin groaned and pushed his face back into his pillow, slipping back under the waves of dreams a bit.

 

**Peter.**

 

Once again Kraglin’s eyes shot open in a panic as he careened out of his bed and down the hallway towards Peter’s room. His bare feet barely made a sound as Kraglin sprinted down the ship’s hallway, his toes curling against the metal. Eventually, what felt like decades, but was really just a couple of minutes, Kraglin all but tumbled into the toddler’s room. The sight inside making something break inside the once-assassin.

 

Peter was curled in on himself, knees tucked under his chin and his arms clenched around his legs, in the middle of his bed. His face was a blotchy mess of red and white as tears slipped down his face and chin. The earlier scream was absent leaving enough silence so that Kraglin could hear every heart-wrenching sob and whimper that slipped from the kid’s mouth.  Kraglin couldn’t seem to make himself move, he just stood at the door frame with an expression that should only be reserved for animals of the sickest variety and Yondu when Kraglin takes to ignoring him. However, he wasn’t able to stay in his petrified state for long as Peter raised his head to look at Kraglin through his mop of copper honey hair. Kraglin couldn’t see his blue eyes very well but he knew they would be wide and glossed with tears.

 

“Momma?” Peter’s voice was hoarse from screaming but Kraglin heard him clearly. Shaking himself out of his frozen state Kraglin strode over to sit at the edge of the bed, making a slight dip in the mattress.

 

“Yeah love, it’s Momma,” Kraglin whispered as he brought a hand to brush Peter’s bangs to the side only for it to slide back to where it was.  

 

Peter gave a sniff in warning before throwing himself in Kraglin’s lap, wrapping his arms around his middle and burying his face in Kraglin’s chest.  Kraglin grimaced at the thought of snot and tears staining his shirt but quickly got over it as Peter continued to cry. Kraglin pressed the boy closer to his chest in a hug as his left-hand starting rubbing up and down Peter’s back in, what he hoped was a soothing gesture.

 

“Alright, alright. It’s okay - Momma’s here love. Momma’s here,” Kraglin cooed into the other’s head as he attempted to get Peter to stop crying. Eventually, the sobbing turned into sniveling and slight whines Kraglin tried to pull Peter back so he could look him in the eyes.

 

“Are ya ready to tell me what caused this?” Kraglin wiped away a stray tear from Peter’s cheek as he took in the kid’s puffy eyes and cherry nose. Peter gave a short nod before taking a deep breath.

 

“I had a nightmare, and it was really dark. Daddy was there with me but he was hurt,” Peter stopped and tears started to fill his eyes but Kraglin just shushed him until Peter calmed down. “I tried to help but he couldn’t see me and then. Then this monster with sharp teeth and a scary face comes over and shoots Daddy with something. Daddy didn’t move after that!” 

 

Peter shouted the last part but quickly buried his face back into Kraglin’s chest with a muffled sob.

 

“Petey, it’s okay. You know yer Daddy can’t get hurt that easily. That blue bastard’s too damn stubborn for it,” Kraglin joked. An incoherent string of sounds came from Peter which Kraglin could only chuckle fondly at.

 

“Now Peter, ya know I can’t hear ya when yer hiding like that,”  

 

Peter turned his head to the side and repeated what he said. “What if Daddy ends up where my Mommy went,”

 

Kraglin’s laughter cut off instantly. “Peter…” Kraglin sighed heavily as he laid a hand to smooth down Peter’s cowlick. “What happened to yer Mother was a terrible thing. But baby, ya gotta understand that’s not gonna happen to any of us. Yer Daddy is never gonna leave ya, and neither am I for that matter.”

 

Peter’s tears have finally dried and the redness of his face was starting to fade. Kraglin smile, his teeth leering in the spotty light, as he leaned closer to Peter as if to share a secret. “An ya know why Petey?”

 

Peter shook his head no “Cus then there’d be no one here to stop ya from bein eaten!”

 

Kraglin lunged to tickle Peter’s stomach with a growl as Peter shrieked with laughter.

 

“NOooo! MOMMA STOP!” Peter squirmed and twisted trying to break away from Kraglin’s fingers.

 

Kraglin snickered at the boy’s distress and but couldn’t stop the smile at hearing Peter’s laugh, “What did ya say, Petey? Continue?”

 

Peter’s screamed “NO!” made Kraglin wince a bit.

 

“Okay, okay, I’ll stop.”

 

Peter flopped, starfish style, over the mattress with a dramatic flourish that Kraglin  _ knew  _ came from being around Yondu. Kraglin rolled his eyes and knocked Peter’s foot off his leg, causing him to giggle.

 

“Better get ya to bed now dontcha think?” Kraglin said with a side look at Peter. Peter suddenly became still and flashed Kraglin a pleading look.

 

“Mama, can I sleep with you?” Peter’s eyes seemed to grow larger and suspiciously wet as he looked up at him. Kraglin cursed in his head at ever teaching the kid how to do that, while it did wonders during raids and jobs it was a pain to deal with on the ship.

 

“Yeah, alright kid. Ya can sleep in may bed,” Kraglin sighed out in defeat but immediately stiffened at Peter’s delighted smile, “Just for tinnight ya hear me? Yer too old ta sleep with ya parents now,”

 

Peter nodded seriously before giving Kraglin a quick squeeze around his neck, “I love you, Momma,” he muttered against his ear. Kraglin’s heart seemed to melt at the sweet display of affection. Kraglin slung his arms around the kid’s waist in a hug.

 

“I love you too Peter,” Kraglin kissed the top of Peter’s head before letting go and nudging him off the bed. “Go on, I’ll meetcha in the room,”

 

Peter nodded once more before scampering out towards his parents’ room.  Kraglin sighed fondly as he watched him leave. He turned towards a little shelf on the side of the bed. The shelf was filled with different objects, Peter’s headphones and walkman, a little troll like doll, and a picture in a silver frame. Kraglin reached over and gently pick up the photo with shaking hands. His and Yondu’s grinnings faces gleamed back at him with Peter’s two-year-old self gave the camera a gummy smile. The photo had been taken on a few months after Yondu and him had picked Peter up. Kraglin traced a finger around Yondu’s sharpened canines, on display in the dangerous leer Yondu usually wore.

 

Kraglin breathed out slowly in an attempt to tamper the feeling of loneliness and melancholy building in his chest. Yondu would be back from the job  in a few days with the small crew he took and the 40,000 units in tow, he and Kraglin will reconnect from their time apart with a few hours in a locked room and no clothes, Peter will ask evasive questions and attack himself to Yondu, and everything will be fine.  Kraglin repeated this to himself over and over but he couldn’t help feeling perturbed about Yondu’s absence. He was accustomed to being with Yondu during jobs and of course, the Capt’n could take care of himself but Kraglin was the First Mate.  _ He  _ was in charge of watching the Capt’n’s back,  _ he  _ was the first line of defense in case of a mutiny or ambush,  _ he  _ was the secret weapon as no one suspected someone so gangly to be so savage with a gun (let alone a spear or throwing knives) and  _ he  _ was Yondu’s  _ mate _ .  _ In all things _ . So no one had the right to blame him for being uneasy about not being there to look over everything. Kraglin’s stiffened shoulders crumpled as he continued to stare longingly at Yondu’s picture, utterly ignoring the heated tears collecting in his eyes.  **_‘Come home soon.’_ **

 

“MOMMA!” Peter’s voice called from down the hall. Shaking off the painfully cold feeling of misery cloaking him Kraglin gave the picture one last hopeful look before returning it to the shelf and making the way to his bed where his son would be waiting.  

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading - I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed making it. I appreciate all feedback/suggestions/etc. And as I said before I may make another chapter for this, I have a few things in mind, but let me know what you think. Thank you again and have a good rest of the day.


End file.
